


You're Mine

by mywonderlandmassacre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Character Bashing, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Toys, Slytherin Harry, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywonderlandmassacre/pseuds/mywonderlandmassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to belong, to be seen as something more than a pawn to be used, and he thinks he might have gotten just that once he arrives on the Hogwarts Express and meets Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. What poor little Harry doesn't realize is that's exactly what the two purebloods see him as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to a decision: I am redoing the whole story. Again.
> 
> Okay, please please don't kill me! I know I've done this once already, but I swear this is the last time! And I know you guys are going to like this a lot better, especially since you'll be getting chapters a lot faster with this new edit! Plus, the chapters are going to be a lot longer and more detailed!! I promise you guys, this is gonna be great! 
> 
> So, whats going to be new this time you ask? Well, not only have I improved the quality of my writing, I have changed how the story is going to unfold. Rather than bullying Harry into submission, Blaise and Draco are going to win him over with kindness and become Harry's 'friends.' Yay manipulation and lying!! 
> 
> So yeah, I think you guys are gonna like this new update! Also, this chapter has only been edited myself so any mistakes are completely mine. If you do notice a mistake, please don't be afraid to point it out to me!

Harry had been used his whole life. His aunt and uncle used him as a slave, then threw him back in his cupboard when there wasn’t anything more he could do that benefited them. His horrible cousin Dudley and his group of thugs used him as a punching bag. All of them were bigger than everyone, and could easily beat up their entire grade, but then they would get in trouble. The only person they could beat up without really facing any consequences was Harry. So it wasn’t really a surprise to Harry that he should be used by the wizarding world.  
~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express with his incredibly heavy trunk, and a small blossom of hope blooming in his chest. Last night at the Leaky Cauldron, after saving him from the hut that his Uncle Vernon had forced them all into to try and keep Harry from receiving his Hogwarts letter, Hagrid had gone on a huge rant about how Harry was such a huge hero and how everyone at Hogwarts was going to want to be his friend. He may have been a bit on the drunk side, but Harry still couldn’t help but hope that Hagrid was right. Even if he was a baby when it happened and he didn’t remember doing it, he had defeated the most evil wizard that Britain had ever seen! There was bound to be at least one person that wanted to be around him just because of that. And Harry knew that if someone would just take the time to know him, they would see that there was more to him than just a freak that was easy to use to their purpose. 

However, Harry was soon to learn that hope was a very, very dangerous thing. 

After climbing aboard, Harry dragged his trunk behind him in search of an empty compartment to sit in. He may be hopeful of making friends, but he still was too insecure to even dare thinking of asking to sit with someone. It was as he was looking around that he stumbled across the most handsome boy he’d ever seen. He had gorgeous caramel skin, so different from Harry’s own milky white. His eyes were a beautiful golden brown that made him seem almost alien with how they glowed and stood out against his dark skin. And his voice, oh his voice! It’s rich, already deep sound caused a shiver to run down Harry’s spine. He had black hair that seemed to cascade from his head like water down to his shoulders. 

The boy sat with four other people; three boys and one girl. Harry was sure the girl had a nice face however it was hard to tell with the way she pinched it up, almost like she had smelt something bad. In fact, she reminded Harry a bit of a pug. Two of the boys that set on either side of the aisle shared a great deal of similarities with apes with the way they hunched over and grunted rather than actually spoke. However, the third boy that the dark skinned boy was talking too wasn’t too hard to look at either. He was even paler than Harry, which didn’t seem possible but there it was. He had blonde, almost white hair that was pushed back with just a tad too much gel, though the style accentuated his already sharp, aristocratic features quite nicely. He had almost silver eyes that seemed like they would swallow someone up and drown them in their cold, grey depths if they dared to look into them for too long. 

It was as he was making all these observations that he realized they had all seemed to notice him as well. If it was even possible, the girl’s face had scrunched up even more as she looked Harry up and down, taking note of his ratty muggle clothes. Harry blushed and quickly looked away from the two attractive boys and down to his feet. 

“I’m sorry; I was just looking for somewhere to sit.” Harry said with his voice just barely above a whisper. 

The blonde boy arched his eyebrow, looking at Harry with regal smirk. “Would you like to sit with us then?” 

He tried to speak in an almost bored drawl, clearly trying to copy an adult in his life but it just didn’t work coming from someone so young, as well as someone who was so clearly interested in the exchange that was taking place. 

Harry looked up with a surprised expression, his mouth opening and closing as his brain struggled to accept the fact that the boy in front of him had actually invited Harry to join his little group, even if it was only on the ride to Hogwarts. 

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Harry mumbled, still too unsure of himself to walk into the compartment quite yet. 

He could tell that the pug like girl wasn’t pleased with the idea of Harry joining them. Her body language screamed hostile. 

“If it were a bother, we wouldn’t have invited you to sit with us.” The dark skinned boy said, not even looking at Harry. 

Unlike the blonde boy, his bored tone seemed genuine as he looked out the window at the passing fields. 

Harry stayed where he was, biting his bottom lip nervously as he tried to decide what to do. He really wanted friends, and at least the blonde boy seemed interested in speaking with him, but he was also nervous to make a fool of himself. These people were clearly well off if their designer, well fitting clothing was anything to go off of. And just like their wealth was easily spotted, Harry’s neglect showed so obviously it was slightly painful. However, before he could decide, the blonde boy, who had clearly gotten tired of waiting, walked up to Harry and grabbed his wrist, practically dragging Harry and his trunk into the compartment. 

“Come sit down already!” The blonde ordered as he all but pushed Harry into the seat opposite himself. “It’s rude to stay standing when everyone else is sitting.”

Harry’s cheeks turned bright red, butterflies erupting in his stomach from the simple touch, but he still did as he was told. He may have been nervous, but he still desperately wanted to make a good first impression in hopes that maybe, just maybe, the blonde would still want to be his friend even after they got to Hogwarts. 

The blonde boy sat back down, looking rather pleased with himself for getting Harry to join them. He held out his clean, perfectly manicured hand to Harry with a playful smirk. 

“I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you are?”

Harry quickly reached out to shake Draco’s hand, a shy smile appearing on his pink lips that we slightly swollen from him biting on them so much. “I’m Harry Potter,” he replied, still speaking very softly due to his nerves. 

Draco’s expression quickly morphed from intrigued and playful to one of indignation as he ripped his hand away from Harry’s. His words had also gotten the dark skinned boys attention once again, though not in a good way. He was looking down at Harry as though he was the stupidest being he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Do I look like an idiot?” Draco barked. “There’s no way you’re Harry Potter!” Draco crossed his arms over his chest as the pug-like girl snickered at Harry, clearly thinking that Harry was lying about his identity to impress Draco and failing. 

However they were no longer who Harry was paying attention to. The two ape-like boys were now glaring at him, cracking their knuckles in a clear threat for upsetting Draco. In that moment they reminded Harry so much of Dudley and his group of thugs that he began trembling in fear as his eyes welled up with tears.

“I promise I am! I wouldn’t lie about my own name. Look, I can prove it!” Harry spoke quickly and desperately, his voice going up a pitch due to his fear. 

He quickly lifted his overly long bangs that his Aunt Petunia insisted he have, showing them his trade mark lightning bolt scar. “See!” he said desperately.

Draco still looked apprehensive, but nowhere near as hostile as he previously had. Draco took his brand new wand out from the wand holder he had strapped to his bicep under the sleeve of his immaculately ironed, white dress shirt and gave it a simply flick, as he clearly enunciated, but confidently said “finite incantatem.” When nothing happened, Draco sat back in his seat with a look of pure astonishment. 

“Merlin! You really are Harry Potter!” Draco said a touch breathlessly. 

Despite all the lessons his father had beaten into him about never coming across as overly excited or eager, Draco couldn’t help but gape at the boy before him. Not only was the raven haired boy stunningly gorgeous, which really was the only way to describe him despite his ill fitting muggle clothes, he was actually Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord and savior of the entire Wizarding World! Draco just knew he had to be friends with him. Imagine the popularity and power he would have with Harry Potter at his side? 

Even the dark skinned boy, who was rather difficult to impress or really even interest looked intrigued by Harry. However the pug faced girl did not look pleased, especially when she noticed how excited Draco was. Clearly she didn’t like his attention being given to anyone but her. 

“Oh how amazing!” She said sarcastically, sneering at Harry as she spoke. “He’s got a disgusting scar that takes up half his forehead, how interesting.”

Harry quickly put his bangs back in place, looking at his lap with tearful eyes and flushed cheeks, missing the vicious glare and rather hard kick Draco gave the girl before turning back to Harry, leaning down until he could look into Harry’s eyes and he gave him a gentle smile. 

“Ignore her Harry, she has no idea what she’s talking about. I must apologize for being so rude earlier as well. I just thought perhaps you were lying to impress us. I don’t appreciate people lying to me.” Draco said, speaking like one might address a scared animal. After all, they always say you’ll catch more flies with honey than you will with vinegar 

Harry snapped his head up, looking at Draco with his bright green eyes wide open and still a bit damp. “I would never lie to you Draco!” Harry spoke quickly, practically stumbling over himself to make sure the blonde no longer saw him in such a bad light. 

This was the first time anyone had shown him any kindness, and he was eating it up. Harry desperately wanted to be friends with Draco now, and the blonde aristocrat could tell. Oh he was definitely going to have some fun with this. Draco just couldn’t give up his chance to use such a powerful, yet incredibly naïve wizard. Draco knew that if he had Harry by his side, there was nothing he couldn’t accomplish. 

“I’m happy to hear that Harry.” Draco said with an almost predatory grin.

The dark skinned boy looked at his friend with a knowing smirk before returning his gaze back to the window as Draco played his game.  
~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Harry and Draco talked all the way to Hogwarts. The pug-like girl, whose name was Pansy Parkinson according to Draco, would occasionally throw in rude sarcastic remarks, but after Draco finally snapped at her to be quiet, she had remained silent for the rest of the ride. 

Apparently the two ape boys were Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They had been friends with Draco since they were all toddlers and as they had grown up, Draco had sort of made them both his bodyguards seeing as they were so much bigger than Draco, and just about everyone else their age, as well as some older kids. 

About halfway through the ride, the golden god that had gotten Harry’s attention in the first place had apparently grown bored of the seemingly never ending fields outside, and had decided to join in on the conversation. Harry had learned his name was Blaise Zabini and that he and his family were actually from Italy, but they moved to Britain when Blaise was 5 years old, after a bit of poking and prodding. 

Mr. Zabini was definitely a man of few words. Draco insisted it was because Blaise thought he was too good to be speaking with anyone else, but Harry thought it might be something more. 

Blaise of course had somewhat of a “superior than thou,” sort of air about him, just as any other “purebloods,” as Draco called them, would, but there was something else in the way he behaved. Harry couldn’t quite describe what it was, but Harry was sure there was much more to the boy under that thick pureblood skin of his. 

Draco managed to teach Harry quite a lot about the wizarding world during those few hours on the train; much more than Hagrid had in the 24 hours Harry had been with him. Harry had really only gotten the basics from Hagrid, but Draco had managed to explain the Wizarding World’s class system, most of Hogwarts’s history, and had even warned him about their headmaster Dumbledore, all before the trolley lady made it to their compartment to offer them snacks. 

By the end of the train ride, Harry already knew what house he was going to be in as well. Draco had said that Harry’s parents had been in Gryffindor, but explained that that is what had led them astray and got them both killed. The friends they had made and Dumbledore had filled their heads with nonsense about wizards being born from muggle parents being equal to pureblooded wizard’s like Draco and all of his friends. 

Draco had talked about Harry’s blood status as well. When he had mentioned that Harry was considered a half-blood since his father had married a muggle-born, Harry was sure their friendship would end with the train ride. After all, Draco had to protect his family’s reputation. However, Draco and Blaise had agreed that they all could forgive Harry for his father’s transgressions as long as the dark haired wizard was sorted into Slytherin with them. Pansy had clearly been very upset about this statement, but when she opened her mouth to argue, all her complaints had been silenced with a swift kick to the shin from Draco and threatening glares from Crabbe and Goyle. 

On the boat ride up to the castle, Draco and Pansy had tried to look indifferent to the amazing view, but they still couldn’t help but look with open awe when the full castle came into view like everyone else. Even Blaise had looked impressed. 

When they arrived on shore, they were greeted by a stern looking witch named Professor McGonagall. She silently led all the excited first years into Hogwarts before stopping in front of two massive doors. She turned to face them all, slowly scanning the group before clearing her throat and speaking in a loud, no nonsense sort of voice. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Once you pass through these doors you will be sorted into one of four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” 

She said the last house’s name in a tone of clear disgust. Harry didn’t like her already.

“Hogwarts will be your home during the school year; your housemates will be your family,” she continued. “While I hope you enjoy the time you spend here, I must remind you that Hogwarts is a place of learning, and your classes are to be put first.”

McGonagall paused, making sure to meet the eyes of every first year in the group before finishing her little speech. 

“Now, you shall wait here until these doors open. Once that happens, you all are to enter the hall in two lines in an orderly fashion. The Great Hall can be rather awe inspiring to new guests, but this is still a formal ceremony and you are all to behave, understood?” 

She gave the now nervous group one last scan before entering The Great Hall, closing the door behind her before anyone could really get a good peak.

Once she was gone, soft chatter broke out among the first years. Draco was explaining all the classes they would be taking as first years to Harry when a rather rude, mean looking ginger boy shoved Blaise aside to stand next to Harry. 

“So, is it true? Are you really Harry Potter?” The boy asked, completely ignoring Blaise’s affronted huff and Draco’s cold glare. 

Harry gave him a wary look, scanning the rude boy over before giving a slow nod. Whispers broke out amongst the first years. 

“Prove it then! Show us your scar!” The redheaded boy barked. 

Before Harry could answer, Draco stepped in front of Harry, blocking him from the boy’s view. 

“He doesn’t have to prove anything to you Weasel!” Draco sneered, glaring down at the redhead as he had at least 2 inches on him. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, Malfoy!” The boy threw Draco’s last name at him as though it were an insult before meeting Harry’s eyes over Draco’s shoulder. Harry definitely didn’t like this boy. He was obviously one of the blood traitors Draco had warned him about on the train.

“You should learn to keep better company Potter. You’ll find that there are some wizards here that are far better than others.” He sent a silent glare to Draco before continuing. 

“You wouldn’t want to go making friends with the wrong sorts.” The redhead pushed Draco aside before holding his hand out to Harry. 

“I can help you there.” (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

The boy smiled at Harry as though he actually expected the dark haired wizard to agree to such a thin after being so awful to Harry’s only friends. 

Harry glared up at him before speaking in the most venomous tone he could muster, “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, Weasel.” 

The boy looked taken aback, but before he could form a response, The Great Hall doors opened. 

Harry walked forward, standing behind Blaise and beside Draco as they entered the hall. 

Almost immediately after they entered and had gathered in a semicircle around the stool and old hat at the front of the hall, McGonagall began calling the names of the first years. One by one they all sat on the stool and had the hat placed over their head. It only took a moment or two before the hat would shout out the wearer’s new house. 

When Draco was called, the hat had barely been put on his head when it shouted “Slytherin!” in its booming voice. That had been the fastest sorting yet!

Draco sauntered over the Slytherin table to join Crabbe and Goyle. He was greeted and congratulated by a few older students as well.

The sorting seemed to drag on and on after that. Harry didn’t really pay attention until McGonagall started calling out the students with last names that started with P. Pansy had been sorted into Slytherin. Harry wasn’t very surprised, but he had still been wishing she would be sorted into a different house so she wouldn’t have to deal with her as often.

“Harry Potter,” McGonagall called out, though her tone had taken on a more excited quality than it had had when she had been calling out the other names.

The entire hall went dead silent for a moment as Harry walked to the front of the hall before breaking out into hushed conversations. All the professors at the high table seemed to be sitting straighter as well.

Harry silently sat on the stool before his eyes were covered by the large hat. 

“Hmmmmm…difficult, very difficult,” the hat muttered in Harry’s ear. “Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There’s talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?” 

“Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor,” Harry bean to softly chant, praying to every god out there that he was sorted into really any house but Gryffindor. 

“Not Gryffindor, eh?” The hat muttered, clearly surprised by this. “Are you sure? You could be great, you know; it’s all here, in your head. And Gryffindor will help you on the way to greatness, there’s no doubt about that.” 

While the hat spoke, Harry never stopped his chant. Tears even began to well in his eyes as he listened to the hat. He was so sure that the hat would ignore him and put him in Gryffindor, but the hat continued. 

“No? Well if you’re sure, better be SLYTHERIN!” (Edited line from Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

When the hat shouted this, Harry’s eyes flew open and a large grin practically took over Harry’s face. 

Deafening cheers broke out from the Slytherin table, but the rest of The Great Hall, including McGonagall, seemed stunned into silence. Everyone watched as Harry practically ran to Slytherin table, sitting between a beaming Draco and a rather upset Pansy as just about everyone at Slytherin table rushed to greet their new snake. 

Draco did seem to be a tad put out about the fact that he hadn’t gotten as much attention from the other Slytherins, but he was still happy to have Harry sitting beside him.  
~0~0~0~0~0~

The rest of the sorting went by quickly, Weasel, or Ron Weasley as Harry had learned, was thankfully sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise was of course sorted into Slytherin. He also made sure to sit between Pansy and Harry before a fight could break out between the two. 

Once all the first years had been sorted, the Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood with a grin. 

“To all the first years, welcome, and everyone else, welcome back. Before we begin the feast, I just have a few words to stay.” Dumbledore paused and scanned the hall before joyfully shouting “Jiggery Pokery!” before retaking his seat.

Harry looked between Draco and Blaise with a confused expression before Draco leaned in close and whispered, “I told you Harry, the headmaster is barking mad!”

After a moment, food appeared across all the tables in The Great Hall and the feast began. Harry ate more that night than he usually did in a week at the Dursley’s, all the while talking jovially with all his nearby housemates.  
~0~0~0~0~0~

When the meal ended, Harry was sure he was going to slip into a coma after all the food he had eaten. He sleepily leaned against Draco, much to Blaise’s amusement and Pansy’s horror, as the headmaster gave a final speech, warning them all that the nearby dark forest was strictly forbidden to all students unless they were under the supervision of a teacher. 

After that, he wished them all a good night and directed the Prefects to guide all first years to the dorms and explain to them how to get in. On the way down to the dungeons, Draco explained to a worried Harry all the heating charms and fireplaces in their dorms that kept it from being freezing in the dungeons. 

They suddenly stopped in front of what just looked like a stone wall to Harry, but when the boy Prefect at the front said “slithering snakes,” making sure to speak loud enough for all the nearby students to hear, an entrance materialized before them.

When they entered the first year dorms, Harry was surprised to see all their belongings already there and unpacked. Harry grinned when he saw his bed was between Draco and Blaise’s. 

Harry grabbed one of Dudley’s old night shirts and his toiletries from his wardrobe, which they all had on the left side of their bed’s, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Once he was dressed and had brushed his teeth, Harry shyly stepped out from the bathroom. He knew his incredibly oversized, tattered up night shirt was going to be very different from what any boy in their dorm room would be wearing to bed. And he was right. 

Draco wore grey, silk pajamas with the Malfoy crest on the breast pocket, and Blaise wore navy blue pajamas, though his didn’t have the family crest on it. 

When the two looked up and saw the rags Harry was wearing, Draco let out an outraged shout before saying “No friend of mine will be dressing in rags like that!” 

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco’s dramatics before smirking over at Harry with a wink. Harry looked back to Draco, his cheeks a bit flushed. 

“Harry, first thing tomorrow I will be owling my father for owl order magazines so that we can get you some new clothes.” Draco continued as he hurried over to his wardrobe. “For now, you’ll just have to wear some of my clothes.” Draco turned back to Harry after doing some digging through his wardrobe with black silk pajamas. “Here, these should fit you. We’re much closer in size than whoever you and the previous owner of that rag you call a shirt are.” 

Harry looked at the pajama’s for a moment, too taken aback by Draco’s kindness to do anything. After a moment of Draco awkwardly holding the pajama’s out for him, Harry surged forward and enveloped Draco in a hug. 

“Thank you so much Draco.” Harry muttered tearfully before grabbing the pajamas and running back into the bathroom. 

Draco stood frozen with wide eyes for a moment before looking to Blaise for an explanation of what just happened, but all he received was an unhelpful shrug as Blaise climbed into bed. Draco stared at the bathroom door for a moment before deciding to sit on his bed and wait and see how Harry liked the pajamas.

When Harry exited the bathroom once again, he beamed at Draco and spun around. 

“So? How do they look?” Harry asked excitedly. He’d never worn such nice, well fitting clothes before. 

Draco cleared his throat and looked away from Harry with a blush, trying not to admire the dark haired wizards form. Blaise however was openly staring at Harry from his bed. 

“They…they look great Harry.” Draco mumbled. “Now let’s get to bed, lessons start tomorrow.” 

Blaise snickered at Draco for his fumbling, which got him a glare that promised murder from the aristocratic blonde. 

Harry climbed into his bed between his two new friends with the largest smile he ever had. The young Slytherin fell asleep that night knowing that this was the beginning of a new life. 

Harry wasn’t wrong; this certainly was the beginning of something new. It just wasn’t going to be good like he was expecting. At least, not good for him.  
~0~0~0~0~0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?! I really hope you liked it. I've been working on this chapter for about a week and a half and I think I've gotten it to where it's as good as I can possibly make it! I also just posted my new story "Eye for an Eye," so you should go check that out! I will also be starting a new Lucius/Draco series soon so be sure to keep an eye out for that! Things are finally starting to calm down for me so you will be seeing a lot more writing from me and faster chapter updates now. Anyways, I hope you liked it, please leave me a comment telling me what you think! I hope you're having a fantastic day/evening/night wherever you are!
> 
> ~Brian S. xoxox
> 
> P.S If anyone is interested in helping me edit my work, please message me on kik (Brian.Scottxx) or tumblr (nastykoala)! Helping me means I'll not only get my work out much faster for you all to enjoy, but it also means you get the first look at new chapters! I'd also regularly ask you questions on what you think of new ideas for the stories you help with, so you would get a say in the way the story takes shape. So if you're interested, please please please message me! I could really use a beta.


	2. *UPDATE, NOT ACTUAL CHAPTER*

Hey so good news guys, I'm not dead!!! I know, a real shocker considering my radio silence, and I really am sorry about that, I've had a lot going on. More on that later though! I have even more good news, I'm gonna be updating this story soon, as well as my two others as long as I can keep my flow going! I should hopefully have a second chapter up sometime this coming week!

Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why I've been gone for so long, and I really do have quite a few good reasons! First one is probably one you guys already guessed and that is that I've still been struggling to manage my symptoms now that I'm completely off medication. I've been off them for almost two years now, but it's still a daily struggle. I have been doing a lot better recently though! 

My second reason is I had a job for a hot second there! I was working 40 hour work weeks with really odd hours and hardly any down time. I was throwing my all into working as I was saving up money to go visit my best friend which I managed to do and actually returned from my three week trip two days ago! So I was really busy with that and just didn't have the time nor energy to write. 

My third and honestly biggest reason was writers block. I had no idea what to write with this story, or anything else for that matter! That's not to say I didn't have any ideas, I just didn't seem capable of actually getting them down in coherent writing which was I N C R E D I B L Y frustrating as you might imagine. I didn't really write much of anything in these past several months. I couldn't even really make O.C's which is one of my favorite parts of writing! 

So that's basically been my life since my last chapter; working, sleeping, traveling, trying to write, failing at that and trying not to go insane! It's been eventful to say the least! 

Anyways, I will be updating as soon as I can! Let us all just hope that writers block doesn't come back and I can finish these new chapters soon! Thank you all so much for sticking around, I know it has to have been incredibly frustrating for you all to have just been left like this, not even getting a response to your comments, but that ends today! I'm so so happy you all liked the new and improved chapter and hopefully you will enjoy the next one! 

I hope you all have a safe day/evening/night wherever you are!


End file.
